The Club
The Club is the 11th song from the soundtrack. Filming *It was filmed on June 10th and 12th, 2019. Gallery The Club cast picture 12 June 2019.jpg|cast group photo Lyrics CLUBBERS Vanessa! USNAVI Damn, this is nice I really like what they’ve done with the lights So, the hot club in Washington Heights You might be right, this music’s tight Yo, did I mention that you look great tonight Because you do you really— VANESSA Usnavi, relax! USNAVI Relax, qué relaxed? I’m relaxed COUPLE Wepa! Vanessa! USNAVI So you’ve been here before I don’t go out; I get so busy with the store Y cada día it’s a brand new chore My arms are sore; no time for the dance floor But maybe you and me should hang out some more I’m such a dork, but I— VANESSA Let’s go get a drink [USNAVI Something sweet VANESSA You know me, a little bit of cinnamon] CLUBBERS Wepa! Vanessa! BENNY Here’s to getting fired! USNAVI To killing the mood! BOTH Salud! BENNY Without so much as a “thank you!” USNAVI After five long years BOTH Cheers! BENNY To finally getting Vanessa! Man, fix your collar... USNAVI Holler! BENNY To doing shots on a weekend! USNAVI As long as you buy ‘em, l’chaim! JOSE Hey you! VANESSA Who? JOSE You! VANESSA Who, me? JOSÉ You wanna dance? VANESSA Naw, man… JOSE Okay, I took my chance… [USNAVI It’s cool, it’s cool, hey, if you want to… VANESSA You don’t mind? USNAVI I’m fine! I’m fine!] BENNY Yo! USNAVI Yo! BENNY Who’s Vanessa talkin’ to? USNAVI Some dude! BENNY Some dude?! That’s messed up, she’s tryin’ to make you jealous! USNAVI Jealous, I ain’t jealous, I can take all these fellas, whatever! Usnavi grabs Vanessa from José and dances with her NINA Benny, can we take a walk outside? BENNY And there she is NINA I’m so sorry, I didn’t know BENNY Who let you in? Yo, this is the girl who cost us our jobs today! NINA I’m going to make it right! BENNY A toast to the end of all I know! [NINA You’ve had enough! BENNY Says the girl who has it all] NINA That’s not fair BENNY Well why don’t you run home to daddy? He loves to remind me that I’ll never be good enough for your family… for you… NINA You don’t know me BENNY Poor you... NINA I thought you were different BENNY Salud MEN Vanessa, let me get the next one! Vanessa, let me interject some! The way you sweat, the way you flex on the floor It makes me want you more! Vanessa, let me get the next one! Vanessa, let me interject some! The way you sweat, the way you flex on the floor It makes me want you more! Vanessa, let me get the next one! Vanessa, let me interject some! The way you sweat, the way you flex on the floor It makes me want you more! USNAVI Bartender! Let me get an amaretto sour for this ghetto flower! How are you so pretty? You complete me You had me at "hello," you know you need me Truly, madly, deeply, let’s get freaky Oh I get it you’re the strong and silent type Well, I’m the Caribbean island type And I can drive you wild all night! But I digress! Say something so I don’t stress YOLANDA No hablo inglés USNAVI Yes! References Category:Songs